Your Illusion
by jadedghostgurl
Summary: Faye wanted spike to stay so badly , what if Spike had given her want she so desired , one last illusion , just for the road .ONE-SHOT


Okay this a Faye- Spike one-shot , if you read my other story "As the Fallen Rise." This concept will most likely reappear. Kis kis

Spike was walking away , with that calm steady pace , he couldn't understand how much Faye loved him , but she had to try and stop him , she had to. She couldn't let him walk into death's arms without him knowing …

" Spike Wait !!"

Faye ran after him , her entire body trembling with fear , and anxiety. In the deepest corners of Faye's heart , she had prepared herself for this , tried to build a damn. A Damn that would help with hurt when Spike finally got his death wish.

Spike stopped walking. Faye ran until there was only about a five foot distance between them. She looked into her deep brown eyes , looking for anything that would give her a sign that there was still some hope for them.

" What is it Faye."

" Your being a idiot , Julia's DEAD ! why can't you just see what's in front of your face , Huh!!?? Spike she's dead , and she's not coming back you still have a chance , stop please.."

Faye's voice dragged off into a whimper as she bowed her head. Whatever strength she thought she had that might be able to stop Him was fleeing from her bones leaving her with only despair.

Spike turned around to face , she had struck a nerve.

" Besides , you act like you were living for Julia's love , but she's gone , but there still is love , mine Spike mine."

" Faye please don't make this about you , this is my problem , got it."

" NO !!! What about me ?? What if I love you !!??"

Spike's eyes widen , little hard-nose Faye was going completely belly-up on him. Did she want him to stay so badly she was willingly to giving up her pride in front of him. Spike was slightly shocked , would his death mean that much to her , would it really that profound to anyone ?

Spike shook the thought from his head , no matter what Faye did she couldn't stay. Perhaps had he meet Faye earlier in his lifetime things would be different , things wouldn't be so unfair , but they were unfair.

" What do you want me to say : Maybe I love you too ? it won't happen."

Faye looked at him , tears running down her face and panting for breath. His words were like razors slicing into her porcelain skin.

" Yes , that's what I want you to say , that you Love me . You don't have to mean it , just make it like everything else in your life , an illusion."

Spike looked into her eyes , they were full of grief and pain , her words were coated with pain . He took three steps forward and closed the distance between them. So that he could almost feel Faye sadness radiating from her.

" Faye , I could give you that illusion as our parting gift , or I could break you , I could leave to here to drown in your own misery , I could do all those things Faye."

Faye backed herself against the wall as Spike came closer to her. Something inn him had changed in him , he seemed harder. Faye wonder if this was the real Spike , the Spike that he had been when he was in the mafia.

" Pick one Spike."

Faye looked into his eyes hoping she could break though to him but there was still nothing

" your illusion Faye."

Spike took and breath and pressed him body against Faye's pinning her against the wall. Looking deep into her eyes Spike brought his face closer and nuzzled her nose with his own. He could feel Faye's breath grow harder.

"I love you , Faye."

Spike kissed her . Faye 's body trembled against Spike's . She was surprised at the gentleness in his lips. This was a completely different Spike than the one she had come to know. And yet she let the kiss progress into a steady dance of a passion between their lips.

This was Faye's illusion , that she could save Spike and that he would realized that She was hopelessly in love with him and that they would fall in Love.

" Spike."

" Now you have the dream , that you and I share a love that can only be broken by death. Enjoy this illusion Faye my death is coming , and the dream is soon to end."

Spike pulled away from Faye taking one look into her eyes.

" Don't go."

" Good-bye Faye , just remember my face okay , and when you miss me , well fuck that , don't miss me."

Spike smiled at her and turned and left , leaving Faye with his last kiss lingering on her lips.

88 You likey ? THEN PLEASE REIVEW !!


End file.
